Moments
by StrawberryDream15
Summary: An attempt at the 100 Themes Challenge, Kashigo style! :D *Chapter 6: When a chickenpox outbreak strikes at the school, Kashino is determined to stay healthy... Maybe a bit too much?
1. Introduction

**Hana's Heads-Up: Yo! I've decided to take a shot at the 100 Themes Challenge! Though it may seem a bit old by now, I thought it would be fun to write a Kashigo collection. And I haven't seen any challenges like this around in the YP fandom, so why not? :3**

**Disclaimer (which goes for each one-shot): I do not own Yumeiro Pâtissière. Or Professional.**

* * *

Theme 1: Introduction

"Andou. I, uh, need to ask you something." Kashino beckoned to his childhood friend and gestured toward the door. Andou nodded and left his unfinished cake on the counter, following the blond out of the kitchen of his Japanese sweets shop.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Andou wondered curiously once outside.

"Shh, quiet! Someone might hear you," Kashino hissed frantically.

"Why must we be so secretive?" Andou lowered his voice.

"Because... This is private," Kashino gulped nervously.

The raven-haired male raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I-I need advice." Kashino's cheeks were tinted with a soft scarlet. "On dating."

Andou nodded in understanding after the explanation. "Oh, I see. Specifically what? Wait, so you and Amano-san...?"

"We're dating, yeah." The blond tried hard to fight back the harsher blush he felt coming on. "Only I'm not sure what to do now... You know what I mean?"

"Ah, got it." Andou grinned toothily at his friend. "You basically just have to show her that you love and care for her."

"That's pretty vague. Not enough." Kashino bit his lip. "Isn't there anything else to it?"

"Well, you just have to go for it and experience it yourself. I shouldn't be telling you what and what not to do. Every couple's different. What exactly are you worried about?"

"Everything."

"Ma-kun, don't force yourself. Go see what Amano-san has to say. I believe that you're capable of being a good boyfriend to her," Andou assured him.

"I suppose you're right." Kashino flashed him a teeny grin. "Thanks, Andou. I'll do my best!" He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before taking off down the street.

Andou watched him run, smiling to himself. "You can do it, Ma-kun."

~x~

"Amano." Kashino spoke to the brunette walking beside him. The two were bundled up in winter clothes, holding thermos bottles full of steaming chocolat chaud. Their boots crunched in the snow with every footstep as they followed the faint path of a park trail.

"Hm?" Ichigo took a sip of her warm beverage and peered at the blond.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me this weekend?" he hesitantly asked. "I mean, we'll be less busy then."

Ichigo wore a look of surprise before beaming happily. "A date? Sure, that sounds like fun!"

"Where do you want to go?" Kashino inquired, relieved that she'd accepted.

"It doesn't matter really. Even spending some time alone with you like right now is satisfying enough for me." Her eyes shone with gentle passion.

The blond reddened furiously. "Well, I'll think about where for the next few days." He lowered his head and fixed his gaze upon the sparkling snow at his feet.

"Don't overthink, Kashino!" Ichigo teased.

"I won't," he laughed, his breath forming a small cloud of condensation in the cold air.

The brunette drank more chocolat chaud. "Wow, this stuff is amazing. I never get tired of it!"

"You like it that much?"

"Of course! It tastes especially good outside in winter!" She took another mouthful.

Kashino smiled inwardly to himself.

"And it's made by you, so it's no doubt amazing."

The sincere joy that he felt then was breathtaking. She made him feel so calm, so complete. It was amazing how powerful love could be.

Before he could utter a word of thanks, she dragged him toward a bench. "Here, let's rest for a bit."

Kashino could not stop staring at her hand that gripped his.

The two of them plopped onto the long seat and proceeded to sip their drinks. A long minute of silence followed with merely the sound of a small gust of wind whooshing by.

Kashino felt the urge to do something. Just anything to break the quiet period of no happenings. He took a deep breath before working up the courage. Trembling slightly, he slowly set a hand atop hers as gently as possible.

She glanced at him in slight shock. "Kashino?"

"Hey... Ichigo." He intertwined fingers with her and clutched her hand tightly. "I've been feeling worried lately."

"About what?" Her eyes dilated at the sound of her given name.

Kashino set his thermos down on the snowy ground. Ichigo did the same before glancing back at him curiously. "What is it... Makoto?"

He gazed straight at her dark chocolate orbs. "To be honest, I don't know what to do in a relationship. I'm totally new to dating."

Ichigo swallowed hard and looked down. "Me too. I've been pretty anxious about this." She formed a teeny smile with her lips. "At least we're both on the same page."

Kashino still looked concerned. "That may be true, but I don't know how to act lovey-dovey as most couples do."

Ichigo flushed at the thought of acting intimate with her boyfriend. "Wait, you don't have to necessarily try. Everyone shows their affection differently, right? That's not what really matters, isn't it?"

Kashino pondered her words and perked up in realization. _That's right. Andou said so too. I just need to love and care for her in my own unique way._

"Besides, I think you're a pretty romantic guy anyways," she admitted sheepishly.

"How so?" he taunted playfully.

"You just held my hand and called me by my first name," Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oi!" He blushed madly and retracted his hand.

"Ooh, look! Snow's falling." The brunette tilted her head up toward the sky and marveled at the sight. Kashino copied her and watched the soft flurries drift their way to the earth.

Ichigo opened her mouth widely and held it up high for snowflakes to fall into. "They're so cold and fresh! You should try it too, Kashino!"

"Sheesh, you're always so..." He chuckled fondly to himself. "Do they taste that good?"

"Definitely! Much better than raindrops."

"You're such a glutton that you even enjoy the taste of precipitation."

"Hey! I thought you stopped calling me that." Ichigo pouted.

"Do you still think of me as a devil?" A smug grin adorned Kashino's face.

"Of course not! Well, sometimes," she laughed. "Wow, it feels like it's been forever since we used to pick on each other every minute."

"And look at us now. Lovers sitting together alone," Kashino added.

"Lovers..." Ichigo grasped the ends of her coat and squeezed hard. "What do lovers... do?"

"Well..." Kashino gulped uneasily. Tension was rising within his body and his heartbeat quickened. "They... you know."

Ichigo's cheeks flamed bright pink. "K-kiss?"

Butterflies swarmed in Kashino's stomach. That one word caused an unexplainable chill to crawl down his spine. Blood rushed to his face as he slowly nodded.

"Want to try?" Ichigo shyly questioned, her voice barely a whisper. "Last time it wasn't exactly..."

The blond's throat felt parched. "Y-yeah. Sure, it won't hurt to..."

"Okay." Ichigo swallowed hard before leaning closer to Kashino's face. He did the same, his pulse racing faster and faster as she drew nearer.

The distance between them soon became no more and they felt the cool touch of each other's lips press upon their own. Hers tasted like chocolate to him, the sweet flavor intoxicating his taste buds.

Although it had only lasted for a few seconds, the kiss had seemed to occupy hours of time. They withdrew eventually with embarrassed smiles, the sky showering them with beautiful flakes of snow.

_I may not exactly be a pro at this dating stuff, but hey._

_It's just the beginning._

* * *

**Hehe, it's my first time trying something like this. Did I portray this theme well? ^^ I'll do my best to continue consistently. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**


	2. Complicated

**Hana's Heads-Up: I am back with another (and short) one-shot! Whew, 1/50 of the challenge done. Yippee... XD Anyways, I just felt the need to publish this in honor of Ichigo's birthday! X3 This one isn't exactly fluffy, but I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Theme 2: Complicated

_He's a strange person. I don't understand him._

_And yet I do._

_Kind of. Of course, I wouldn't say I know everything, but I know the gist of him. I mean, we _are_ friends after all._

_See, that part's uncertain to me too. Us being friends. What are we to each other anyway? I can't quite put it straight._

_Like, he picks on me. Often. Everyday, in fact. And trust me, it's rather annoying. Ugh. I can just hear him already..._

_"Oi. Amano, you glutton! Quit stuffing your fat face with cakes and get to work!"_

_Glutton. Cake Pig. Baka. He references me with those names. Every time those words roll off his tongue, they stab me a bit. But I'm sure to not take those words to heart. Plus, for some reason I recently enjoy him teasing me... Weird._

_Aside from that, he's a complete sadist. Uwaaa. You have no idea how many hours I've spent failing miserably at making sweets while he loudly lectures me. Sheesh, he's so demanding. Not to mention scary. Sometimes I worry about him because he's such a perfectionist._

_If I wasn't as dumb as I am, I wouldn't have to deal with him for homework help either. But unfortunately, that's not the case. He's the only one of my friends who's really comfortable with math. I wish someone else was too, so he wouldn't have to yell at me all day when it comes to math problems I don't understand. Well, I practically have to rely on him for the rest of the subjects since he's the school's top student with grades. That devil's also all serious for exams and stuff. One time he drilled me all night, and... I don't think you should know what happened._

_At the beginning, I thought he was just a rude, haughty guy who criticized everything and everybody ruthlessly. But now..._

_I don't know._

_Okay, he definitely has a cold personality. I don't deny that. But he's honestly not that bad either._

_I saw his soft side for the first time on a certain night. When I was frustrated and in tears while attempting to perfect chocolate, he provided me comfort. The chocolat chaud he made for me was incredibly delicious. It warmed my heart up and made me really look at him. He practices daily, doing his best to improve and aim for achieving his dream in the future._

_I think it's quite extraordinary. Later on I found out about the condition he has with his parents. His whole family rebukes him, yet he never gives up. That sort of determination he has, the gleam of hope I frequently see flash in his eyes... It's pretty inspiring._

_I love it when he shows his care for others through his subtle ways. Though he may seem reluctant to do so, he's always willing to lend a hand to his friends. Even the occasional smile that paints his lips makes me feel jubilant. The feeling I get when he approaches me kindly is hard to explain. Honestly, I don't know what it is. It's like something bubbling up within my chest... Gah, forget about it._

_My point, Angel Kashino and Devil Kashino totally contradict each other. He's so unbelievably perplexing. One minute he's gentle and then stoic the next. I don't know the answers to all of my questions. I don't even know my own self when he's in the picture!_

_Gosh, why must you confuse me?!_

_Oh wait, he's coming my way. Time to push my thoughts aside for now._

"Good morning, Amano." He greets me, locking his gaze onto mine.

"Hey," I reply, grinning warmly. The spring atmosphere is delicate and fresh. A small breeze rushes past us.

I watch him bite his lip and turn slightly flushed. "Your hair looks nice today," he mumbles quietly. His eyes are fixed upon my curled locks.

"Hm? What was that?" The compliment makes my heart throb, causing me to crave for more pleasant jolts.

"Baka, I said nothing. Now let's go or we'll be late." He scoffs and boldly spins on his heels, hurriedly starting in the direction of the school building. I follow him from behind and smile in amusement.

_Mou, Kashino. I don't get you at all._

* * *

**Tons of rambling by Ichigo, yours truly. XD**

**Thanks to the reviewers of the first one-shot! I'm getting really pumped up about this challenge because of you guys! :3**

**1.) sweetlittlepanda121**

**2.) Neko-chan2604**

**3.) Mikashimotaku**

**4.) HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd**

**5.) Asdfgh**

**If I get a superb idea, the next one will be up sometime tomorrow evening. So, please leave a review! X3 Mata ne!**


	3. Making History

**Hana's**** Heads-Up: Hey, everyone! Hope life's treating you all well. This theme was difficult for some reason. I had a bunch of ideas, but they all seemed weird. So, I ended up writing this. This one takes place during winter break when Kashino is a senior and Ichigo a junior in high school. Enjoy!**

* * *

Theme 3: Making History

"Onee-chan? Are you awake?"

Ichigo lifted her heavy eyelids and turned her head to the side. There stood the worried-looking Natsume, whose figure seemed distorted through Ichigo's bleary eyes. "Nn?" she responded tiredly.

"So you are! How are you feeling? Any better than before?" The middle schooler shot hurried questions at her sick sister in bed.

Ichigo slowly put a hand to the side of her spinning head, straining to focus her vision. The world before her spun in all directions and made her feel nauseous. Her dry, cracked lips wouldn't budge to make a sound.

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan! Did you hear me? I'm going out with Mom and Dad to Uncle's shop to get some sweets..."

The brunette faded in and out of consciousness. It got to the point where Natsume was no longer audible or visible. Excruciating heat continued to rage throughout her body, sending alarmed signals to the brain all at once. Her head was a solid rock, heavy and stuck in place. No, make that a rock _on fire_.

"...is here anyway. Got it? Bye!"

Ichigo was oblivious to her younger sister walking out of the room. The burning pain stung her eyes and made them difficult to open. It felt like she could neither breathe nor think straight. Her entire being was so drained, so hot. It was simply unbearable.

She shut her eyes, a hazy fog clouding her mind. In a delirious daze, the fatigued girl fell into a bottomless pit of raging hues...

~x~

A clang of pots and pans sounded from the kitchen below. Ichigo opened her eyes to find herself in her quiet bedroom, curtains drawn closed. _What... Did I fall asleep? Natsume?_

She struggled to sit up in bed. Her head was feeling less woozy from earlier. The sound of a knife chopping against a board caused her to perk up. _Food!_ Just thinking about the subject made her stomach growl. She was hungry now after not having much of an appetite for the past few days.

As soon as Ichigo managed to get off the mattress, the cold started seeping through her clothes. It felt like a thousand needles pricking her skin. She hastily grabbed her blanket and draped it over her shoulders to provide some relief.

After the difficult task of climbing down the stairs, the brunette rounded the corner. Her throat was rather sore, and she began to cough dryly into her blanket as she entered the kitchen. At the sound of the noise, the blond standing at the stove turned to face her in surprise.

Ichigo gasped. "Makoto? What are you-" She was interrupted by more painful coughs.

"Hey, take it easy." Kashino set his utensils down and rushed over to his feeble girlfriend. Delighted, she reached out to hug him, but he stopped her before slipping on a surgical mask. "Hold on, I don't need you getting me sick. Now's definitely not the time for me to miss out on stuff."

Ichigo pouted dramatically. "Mou..."

"Kidding. I'll just be careful." Kashino laughed, whipping the mask off. "Sit down. You're staggering." With an outstretched arm, he helped her to a chair at the dining table and sat in one himself. He tucked a lock of sweaty hair behind her ear before feeling her forehead. "You're still pretty feverish."

Ichigo gazed into his caramel-colored eyes. "Why are you here? I thought..."

Kashino removed his hand from her skin. "Your parents and sister went to your uncle's pâtisserie and left you in my care."

"No, not that." She shook her head.

"You mean the internship at the famous chocolatier shop? I cancelled."

Ichigo's jaw dropped in shock. "Why?" she wheezed, exasperated. "You were looking so forward to it and-"

"Shh, don't strain your voice too much." The male hushed the frantic brunette. "I just thought that it's more important to look after my sick girlfriend than interning. Isn't that right?"

Ichigo froze. Mixed emotions surged through her abdomen. The young man standing before her flashed a sincere smile. At that moment her chest flooded with overwhelming joy. However, of course, she still felt guilty. "But what about your studying? The final exams for seniors are coming up."

Kashino took her hand and rubbed it gently. "Ichigo, don't worry. You're the most important person in my life, got it? Nothing should come before you when it comes to priority." He reddened slightly. "And I was really worried too. When your parents told me you came down with the flu as soon as winter break started..."

Her boyfriend was too sweet. For him to sacrifice his own benefits for hers was incredible to comprehend. Tears pooled at the corner of Ichigo's eyes and rapidly streamed down her face before she knew it. What she felt was unexplainable. To have someone care for her that much...

Kashino wiped the salty water droplets from her fever-flushed cheeks. "You don't have to cry, silly."

"But I'm so happy," she sniffled, croaking hoarsely. "It's hard to believe this is happening."

"I had no choice. The girl I love was in pain. I couldn't just leave her helpless."

"Oh, Makoto," Ichigo dried the remaining tears that lingered still. "Thank you so much."

Kashino was about to reply before she erupted into another fit of harsh coughing. He knelt beside her and rubbed soothing circles against her back to comfort her. She breathed noisily, eyeing the blond in exhaustion. He glanced back with concern. "Okay now?"

She nodded and subtly cleared her throat. Kashino stood and walked over to the stove. He ladled out a helping of congee from the pot and poured it into a bowl, which he set before Ichigo back at the table. "Here, I made some porridge for you. I know you came downstairs only because of your empty stomach."

Ichigo cast him a thankful grin before taking ahold of the spoon. After one second of thought, she set it back into the bowl and turned to Kashino. "Ne, Makoto. Could you feed me?"

The nice shade of scarlet painted Kashino's cheeks. "What? A-are you sure?"

She nodded with confidence. Gulping, he snatched the spoon and brought it before his lips, blowing gently on the food. He then reached out with a shaky hand and stuck the food into her mouth.

As Ichigo swallowed, she clutched her throat with both hands. "Ow," she winced afterwards.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Good thing I made porridge."

She frowned. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Come on, you should at least have a few more bites. Your parents said you haven't eaten much for the past week."

Ichigo sighed and gave in to taking another painful mouthful of congee.

~x~

"I hate the taste of medicine," Ichigo sulked while staring at the prescribed bottle in her hand. Bitter and unpleasant flavors danced on her tongue.

Kashino chuckled. "Who doesn't? You still took it though. Good girl."

Ichigo shook her head wearily and started for the stairs, wavering with each step. After the excitement from earlier, she was drowsy.

"Oi, careful." Kashino hurried to her side and allowed her to lean on him for support as they ventured up to her room. When they reached the bed, Ichigo immediately plopped weakly onto it.

The blond watched the sprawled figure on the mattress. He nudged her up to lie down properly so she could sleep sooner. She reluctantly obeyed. "Mmph, so tired..." she murmured softly once under the blankets.

"Go to sleep then," he told her.

"But when I wake up, you'll be gone." She peeked at him with one eye.

"Don't worry. I'll stay right here with you. I promise."

Ichigo didn't seem so convinced. "Hey, Makoto. Get under the covers with me."

"W-what?" Kashino frowned, confused. "Why, so suddenly?" The request seemed to come from out of the blue. He decided her fever was the cause.

"I'm cold..." She whined, pulling the blankets closer to her body. "Pretty please?" The desperation written in her eyes was irresistible.

The blond crossed his arms and huffed. "Ichigo, my final exams take place next week. I can't-"

Her abrupt sneeze was too pitiful for him to bear.

Kashino sighed deeply. "Fine, I'm coming in with you. But it's your fault if I catch your flu." He slid under the covers on the other side of the bed, making himself comfortable lying next to her.

The brunette smiled at him, wrapping her heated body around his. "You're so nice and warm," she cooed into his ear.

Kashino's face turned flaming red. "Y-you're even warmer than me."

"No, I'm not. It's freezing." She pulled him into a tighter embrace.

He glanced at her worriedly. "You must have chills."

Ichigo did not answer. She continued to hug her dear boyfriend for several minutes, not loosening her grip on him.

"Ichigo? Really, I should get up." Kashino was starting to panic. Too much was going on inside of him, and Ichigo's shallow, raspy pants that fanned his neck were not helping at all.

Suddenly, she leaned closer into his face and planted a soft smooch on his lips.

The blond felt like he had a fever himself.

Ichigo nuzzled his chin, satisfied.

Kashino wanted to scream. "Ichigo! What do you think you're-"

"We haven't kissed in a while," she interjected. "I missed the feeling."

Kashino glared at the delirious girl. "That's true, but now I'll most likely get sick next week..."

"Then," Ichigo smugly grinned, "I'll just have to take care of you like you did for me today. Easy."

The male couldn't believe it. He found himself speechless. Closing his eyes, he sighed and tried to concentrate on another subject. That was impossible to do at the moment though.

"Makoto, I love you," Ichigo whispered, dark orbs transfixed on him.

He glanced back and couldn't resist a smile. "Oh, Ichigo. I love you too."

...

"Another kiss?"

"Just go to sleep, you feverish baka."

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**1.) Neko-chan2604**

**2.) Mikashimotaku**

**3.) HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd**

**4.) Yuuki143**

**5.) NekoIchigo27**

**Feel free to let me know whether it fit the theme or not! I'd love to hear from you all. :D**

**So please review! And good luck to those studying for exams! :3**


	4. Rivalry

**Hana's Heads-Up: Sorry for the delay! It took me a while to think of a good one for this theme. Hope it's satisfying. :D**

**So, is anyone familiar with the Pocky Game? Two people on each end try to keep the biscuit there and not break it? Look it up yourself if you want a clearer description. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Theme 4: Rivalry

"Why don't you just give up already?"

"Shush. I won't until you do first."

"Idiot, you think I'll let you win so easily?"

"Hey. You're moving it too much by talking."

"I'm not the one who's going to lose anyway."

"Stop talking big, we won't know until it breaks."

"Heh, I guess. How long have we been at this already?"

"I don't know... But a lot of people around us are done already."

"Because they rush. We'll just take this slow and easy."

"...Ne, Makoto. Are you nervous?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am. This is kind of embarrassing."

"Want to stop? We can if you want."

"No, we have to keep this up to determine a winner. You wanted the prize after all."

"That's not what's really important! If you're not comfortable then we should just give up now."

"Sounds to me like _you're_ the one who's longing to stop."

"Mou."

"..."

"..."

"We've never been so close to each other for this long before. It must be a new record."

"Yeah. Would you do this if we weren't here?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

"You wouldn't, right?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we should do this often from now on. It's fun."

"If I was able to right now, I'd give you a good cheek-stretching."

"Meanie."

"You set yourself up for it."

"Fine."

"..."

"The chocolate at my end's completely gone."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. It tasted good though."

"How was it compared to my chocolate?"

"Manufactured and homemade sweets are on totally different scales!"

"Whatever, I was just curious."

"Of course yours tastes better. It always does."

"Why, thank you. I'm flattered."

"Isn't your end getting soggy, too?"

"Yeah. I'm not surprised I got this end."

"Hehe, sorry. You can have the chocolate end next time."

"You think there is going to be a next time? I don't think so."

"Mou, why not? Isn't this fun?"

"You have no idea how... I think this is enough experience of the game to last for a lifetime."

"You have a point."

"Have you realized we've gotten closer?"

"I guess. The biscuit's disintegrating fast."

"..."

"Makoto, your face is all red."

"Yours is too, baka."

"You look... cute."

"Don't you dare try to make me lose this way. It's unfair."

"I'm not though! I'm being serious!"

"Your eyes are gorgeous, Ichigo."

"..."

"See what I mean now?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, should we stop?"

"Why? Wait, what's with the whispering all of a sudden?"

"Don't you see? Everyone's staring at us."

"Huh? They're all done?"

"I guess we're the last couple in the room to be still in."

"So we won?"

"Sure, but one of us is the real winner."

"You're going down, Makoto."

"Whoa, missy. Watch your mouth. Literally."

"Seriously, I want to eat this now."

"You'll break it if you do."

"I don't care. We won as a couple already."

They were now apart by just centimeters. The Pocky stick bridging their mouths seemed fragile and thin.

"I guess I don't regret coming to the College Couples' Night after all."

"Glad I dragged you here?"

"Mm, sure."

"...Their stares are intimidating."

"I think it's time to stop. Everyone's waiting."

"I can barely hear you clearly anymore. 'S hard to talk."

"Shush. Let's just start eating away at the same time, okay?"

She agreed and they started to chew, crumbs at a time.

Ichigo stopped after a few tiny bites. "So who wins? What's the prize anyway?"

She was answered with the soft feel of his lips against hers, the cookie now gone between them. A surge of thrilling sweetness erupted and swept through the two.

Neither heard the loud hoots surrounding them from the surveying crowd. All she focused on was the reply from Kashino.

_"You."_

* * *

**Thank you, kind readers! Lots of love from me! X3**

**1.) Ne**

**2.) Mikashimotaku**

**3.) NekoIchigo27**

**4.) Aoi Kobayashi**

**I'll maybe have time to write another one today. Please review! X)**


	5. Unbreakable

**Hana's Heads-Up: It's been tests, assignments, and contests for the past few weeks. Blegh. Sorry for always being delayed. Good thing I'm going to be on break soon. More writing time! :)**

**Anyway, this story will be one of my more emotional ones. Not much cute stuff, sorry. It's told from Ichigo's POV and takes place when Team Ichigo get to study abroad in France. And every "he" and "him" that pops up is referring to Kashino. Hope you enjoy~ X)**

* * *

Theme 5: Unbreakable

Ever since that day, things have been going downhill.

I may very well believe that he and I are not meant for each other. What was that feeling like before? I must've been dreaming it.

Lots can change in a few months.

I think it started just a few weeks after we arrived in France. The campus was simply gorgeous. We marveled the intricate architecture of the buildings, the beautiful gardens of fruits and flowers, and the feel of the country itself. Of course, food was a major highlight also.

Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun were whisked away to another side of the campus according to their focus of studies. That left me and him to have classes together. It was refreshing. We saw each other nearly every hour, strolled the garden paths; practiced our cooking skills together. As days passed I noticed we bickered less and laughed more often. Talking with him became something I looked forward to everyday. Texting whenever we weren't together became a habit.

I loved every single minute of it all. I'm sure he did, too.

I felt like our bond was gradually growing deeper.

But when that girl came into the picture, my world completely transformed. She transferred into the school on a crisp autumn day, when the leaves were beginning to brown. Her focus was on chocolate, just like him. They ended up as partners in that class and quickly became friends. Two days after they met, he decided to introduce her to me.

From the moment she arrived in the school, he'd been talking on and on about her. How she was a French girl who spoke considerably fluent Japanese, tempered chocolate extremely well, and et cetera. I was slightly surprised at his interest in her, and thus agreed to meet her days later.

She was talented indeed. Upon encountering she offered me a sample of her chocolate. Her dirty blonde curls fell delicately along the sides of her head. She had ocean blue eyes and a cute smile. The girl was stunning, period.

Not to mention she was slim and had a petite figure. A build I seemed to be lacking.

She smiled oh so sweetly at me, greeting me in a gentle and cheery voice. When she learned that him and I were previously teammates and still good friends, I thought I saw a flicker in her eyes. Just for a split second. It disappeared afterwards for the remainder of our conversation.

When the bell signaled the end of break time, he suggested that we all get going. We bid one another farewell before parting our ways. I noticed that she and him were walking close together for the next class they shared. When she realized I was watching, she grabbed his arm and hugged it possessively, turning around to flash me a smug grin. He didn't notice this action at all.

She hated me for sure. I wasn't too fond of her either, to be honest.

Weeks flew by. As they did, I could sense a change in his schedule. Slowly, he began to drift from spending time with me to her. At first it wasn't much of a bother; I told myself he needed to interact with others more and form friendships. But then I became aware of how engaged they were in their conversations, how happy they seemed when working together. Near the start of it all I would get a wave or "hi" from them as I passed their workspace. Now it wasn't even a mere glance. I got no response.

Even texting him wasn't fun anymore. I tried to keep up with his daily life and such, but eventually he seemed almost bored with me. The only times we could manage a "normal" conversation was when it was about her. She this, she that.

I didn't understand the drastic change in him. Was he really Kashino? The guy I'd known for two years now? What was it about her that made her more important than me? I was obviously not in his priority list any longer.

It hurt. A lot.

It got to the point where he didn't sit at lunch with me anymore. He ate with her instead. He ignored me and seemed to disregard my existence. It was extremely appalling and painful to bear. There wasn't a night I could remember where I didn't cry.

I wanted Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun to comfort me. But I had to stay strong. I knew deep inside I had to. So I sealed my lips and kept my inner heart secret. No one but I had to know.

~x~

It's been months after all that. I've gotten used to the loneliness and empty, nagging feeling.

The wooden bench I'm sitting on feels frigid against my skirt. Before me lies the beautiful lake of the school, the surface gleaming in the sunlight. Birds in the trees overhead sing their afternoon song. Spring is coming.

This has become my new lunch spot ever since he decided to leave me alone for her.

My food tastes dry and bland. It has no flavor whatsoever. At least to me.

I'm halfway through my meal when I hear a noise right behind me. Turning, I see him. What a surprise. My eyes follow as he maneuvers around the bench and sits beside me.

I do not respond, being conflicted by an internal tug-of-war. A battle of overwhelming love and hatred rages within my heart.

"Sorry," he whispers quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I watch him turn toward me. It's the first word he's said to me in ages.

I swallow. The container in my hands becomes clammy with perspiration. My lips struggle to budge and form words to speak. "Is... Is she absent today or something?"

"Ichigo."

I want to cry, desperately. The tears are on the verge of breaking the dam and flowing out nonstop. When was the last time he referenced me like that? I want to say so many things. How much I've missed him, how much he hurt me; ask him why he liked her more. But instead I find myself rendered speechless.

"Look at me... Please."

Seeing no other choice, I obey. For the first time in so long, I see his face directly. Those caramel colored eyes, soft lips, sorrowful expression. His hair is radiant in the daylight. I've almost forgotten this image of him up close.

The tears spill. I don't care anymore. I stare straight at him, lip trembling and salty water droplets sliding down my cheeks. He slowly reaches out and caresses the side of my face. It seems like an eternity since he did last time. The gentle touch causes me to sob harder.

He hugs me somewhat awkwardly, not having done so in a while. I set my lunch box on the ground before embracing him back. Inhaling, I catch the familiar scent of chocolate that always lingers on him. My shoulders seem to shake uncontrollably as I weep against his chest, staining his jacket with my tears. Concealed emotion that had been building up since Day 1 seep out of me right there and then. It is such an immense relief.

"Why?" I ask in the midst of bawling. "Why did you..."

He runs a hand through my hair and softly speaks into my ear. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to forgive me for being so stupid."

I shake my head. "No, I... forgive you."

He leans back and I witness the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He is genuinely penitent. "Thank you."

I look down and feel a smile creeping on my face. "You... like her don't you? R-romantically."

He bites his lip and hesitates. Seconds pass by before he answers. "No."

"You... don't?"

"Nope. I'm done being so-called friends with her for good. Turns out her heart isn't as pure as it should be."

"Then why did you... Today, why...?"

He casts a discreet glance at the pond. "I realized something very important is all. She's not worth it." His cheeks redden ever so faintly as he gazes back at me.

"What..."

"Basically," he murmurs, "she wasn't you."

* * *

**Cliché ending? Sorry if it was. I try hard not to have a lot of overused stuff like that in stories, but... *Sigh* I can't help it sometimes.**

**Wow. I'm really pleased with all the reviews. Over one-third of this story's reviews are just because of the last one-shot? Amazing. Thanks so much, you guys! :D**

**1.) RedNeko22**

**2.) LightSpeed Athlete24**

**3.) Neko-chan2604**

**4.) Mikashimotaku**

**5.) Aoi Kobayashi**

**6.) MikatakiArichika**

**7.) CatchyCally**

**8.) 8melody23**

**9.) Alex**

**10.) Kuroi Neko Kagamine**

**11.) xBaka-chanx**

**The next theme is pretty fun. Ufufu... B) Look forward to it! I promise it'll be up soon. Love you all and please review! X3**


	6. Obsession

**Hana's Heads-Up: Yoohoo! Hana's back with another one-shot! And while I was out of town, I wrote this. Perfect opportunity. XD**

**Okay! So, for this theme I didn't want to be all cliché. As always. I mean, just looking at the word makes you think of Ichigo's craziness for sweets. I hope _this _here will be alright. :3**

* * *

Theme 6: Obsession

For a reason unknown, the St. Marie Japanese campus was being attacked with the chickenpox virus.

Kashino had no idea why such a rare disease to catch nowadays was quickly infecting the entire school. Somehow the outbreak had started earlier last week with several people. Now the majority of the students and faculty was affected. Even classmates he knew who had been vaccinated before were down with the illness.

That fact scared him.

He was not going to catch this, he vowed. His grades and attendance needed to be in tip-top shape. He had to be healthy for the Cake Grand Prix semi-finals which were taking place in two weeks, delayed due to the outbreak.

He'd never had chickenpox before, but it looked like a miserable experience. Just thinking about being covered in itchy, red blisters sent eerie chills down his spine. At least he had been vaccinated when he was younger.

But no way was he getting sick now.

He was going to ensure that was the case no matter what. In order to do so, he began wearing surgical masks that protected his nose and mouth. He avoided contact with other people as much as possible. He took care to get a good amount of sleep each night, drink enough fluids, and wash his hands frequently.

The next few days were terrifying. His health didn't falter, thankfully. But so much more people were falling ill and being confined to the infirmary. By now the number of infected patients in the clinic had increased so much that more doctors had been summoned to be caretakers.

And yet, classes were still held. It was strange. Everyday Kashino saw fewer classmates in the classrooms. Fear lingered throughout the campus. Even Hanabusa and Andou had both come down with the horrid virus.

He was beginning to become paranoid about the whole issue. So who could blame him for his reaction when Amano Ichigo showed up the next day with several red bumps on her skin?

She arrived at the cooking station looking as cheerful as always, wearing that energetic smile. As she drew nearer, Kashino grew horrified upon noticing her face.

There were a few bumps near her mouth and some on her forehead.

Kashino knew what chickenpox blisters looked like. Days before he'd escorted a rash-stricken Hanabusa to the nurse immediately after seeing his condition. Due to this traumatic experience, Kashino completely went berserk at the sight of Ichigo.

He couldn't help it. Every friend of his was now infected except for him. And that also meant he was bound to catch it soon himself.

"Amano! Those dots on your face! When did they...?" Kashino pointed frantically at her face and wore an expression of sheer terror.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Clueless. As always.

"Aren't they chicken pox?"

"What are?"

"The bumps you have on your face! You should go to the infirmary right this minute. Please go. Please."

It was like she couldn't comprehend his words. Confused, she stepped closer and closer to the demanding blond in concern for his strange behavior.

"Don't come any closer! Go! You're really contagious! Stay away from me!"

"What do you mean? Kashino! I'm not sick!"

"Yes, you are! Those bumps—"

"They're pimples!"

Kashino blinked in disbelief. "Wait. Really?"

"Yes! I can prove it to you. We can go to the infirmary right now and ask Sensei."

Kashino took a long, hard look at the girl. He felt stupid. She didn't seem to be lying and looked perfectly healthy. Even peering closer at the bumps made him more convinced that it was simply acne and nothing more. "No, we don't have to. Sorry for overreacting."

Ichigo laughed. "Mou, Kashino. You don't have to be so crazy over staying healthy. There's nothing wrong with getting sick every now and then."

He blushed, averting his gaze. "Well, that's just me."

~x~

Less than two weeks later, Kashino found himself stuck in the infirmary with a bad case of chickenpox.

As soon as the headache and uncomfortable hot feeling had developed, he knew he was doomed. The blond was automatically labeled as a victim of the illness.

He'd failed.

Now he was an achy, feverish mess covered in inflamed blisters that he badly yearned to scratch. It was embarrassing that he had to wear socks over his hands to prevent himself from worsening the rash with his fingernails.

At least the oatmeal baths helped soothe the itchiness. But afterwards it was pure skin torture once more.

He hated to suffer like this. He hated it.

"Kashino-san, you have a visitor." Sensei pulled the curtain back and smiled at her patient. The male sat up to see Ichigo walking toward his bedside with her purse in hand.

"Amano? What are you here for?" Surprise shone in his eyes as he struggled to sit upright.

"To see how you're doing, of course. Feeling any better?"

"No. This disease is cruel." He sighed and waved at her with sock-covered hands.

She flashed him a sympathetic grin. "I know. At least you didn't miss any school or Grand Prix competitions. They finally cancelled because of all the absences."

"True."

Ichigo dug into her purse and fetched out a bottle of calamine lotion. "Here, I bought this for you. It should reduce the itch a bit."

He took it from her with awe. "Wow, thanks."

"You want me to put some on your back for you?"

He reddened profusely at the offer. "S-sure." Hesitant, he slowly unbuttoned his top and removed it.

Ichigo frowned upon the sight. His whole back was decorated with bumps and drenched in perspiration. When he turned his head and gave a nervous nod, she noticed the unhealthy looking sheen on his face. "Are you okay? Your fever seems pretty high."

"I'm fine," he replied softly. "It's nothing really."

"Ah." She unscrewed the cap and squeezed out a huge blob of cream before smoothing it out gently on his skin. "Does this hurt?"

Instant cool relief from the cream and her soft hands hit him. It was a wondrous sensation. "No, it feels great. Keep going."

Ichigo smiled as she continued to apply ointment to the rash. Silence followed until she finished with a screwing of the cap minutes later.

"Thanks, Amano. For coming here. I was getting kind of lonely," Kashino mumbled.

"It's nothing." She giggled. "If you want, I can keep you company everyday from now on."

He looked down at the pajama top in his hands with embarrassment. "I'd... like that."

She sat on the bed at his feet, pigtails bouncing as she nodded slightly. "Okay, I'll be sure to make you a treat tomorrow. Or pick something up from Salon de Marie."

He slid into the sleeves of his top and began to button it on. She leaned forward and helped him with the rest. Without question. The feel of her hands being so close to his chest plagued his mind. His temperature definitely spiked at that point.

"A-Amano... Are you fine with being so close to me? I don't want to get you sick. You've been healthy through the whole outbreak, too."

"Oh, that? I'm immune. I've already had chickenpox as a kid."

She said it so plainly. So straight-forward.

"You... have?"

"Yep."

Kashino hung his head. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"That's right." Ichigo abruptly wrapped him into a gentle embrace and fingered through his sweaty hair. "I am."

He was caught off-guard once again, but still deepened the hug himself. "Man. Quit being so unfair." Was it possible to die of blushing? He was close. Possibly he even set a world record.

"So you want me to let go? You can't stand even a hug from a friend, huh?"

"No, that's not it! I..."

Through all of this, Sensei watched the two from a small crack in between the curtains. She was smiling at the scene. _They are always so lively at this age._

"...Amano, you baka."

* * *

**Well. I've never had chickenpox before, thankfully. Has anyone out there? :O**

**If I got off-track with the theme, I'm sorry. I just love vulnerable Kashino a bit too much. So that's where some of the obsession part comes in. LOL. **

**Amazing! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm ecstatic. Totally. ^u^ *Hugs***

**1.) Neko-chan2604**

**2.) Mikashimotaku**

**3.) xBaka-chanx**

**4.) MissLovelyPrincess**

**5.) 8melody23**

**6.) RedNeko22**

**7.) Kuroi Neko Kagamine**

**8.) XxFangirl-ChanxX**

**9.) Miss Rune**

**I love you, readers! Review, maybe? :3**


End file.
